Skarby wulkanu/I/02
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. W którym Summy Skim wbrew swej woli wstępuje na drogę pełną przygód. Po powrocie od notarjusza Summy Skim zajął się wypełnieniem obowiązków, które wkładała na niego śmierć wuja. Rozesłał zawiadomienia do przyjaciół ich rodziny, pomyślał o żałobie i o zamówieniu nabożeństwa żałobnego w parafjalnym kościele. Co zaś do przejęcia praw spadkowych po wuju te odłożył do czasu przyjazdu kuzyna, chcąc się z nim najpierw porozumieć. Zresztą należało czekać do chwili, w której stosownie do telegraficznego żądania pana Snubbina, nadejdzie dokładny spis inwentarza spuścizny po nieboszczyku, Ben Raddle wrócił dopiero po pięciu dniach, 22 marca, z New York’u, gdzie przebywał miesiąc z ramienia potężnego syndykatu, dla którego studjował śmiały projekt rzucenia mostu na Hudsonie między metropolją a New-Jersey. Ben Raddle oddał się z całem zamiłowaniem pracy tak ciekawej dla inżyniera. Ale budowa tego mostu nie była łatwa do urzeczywistnienia. Chociaż pisano o niej wiele w dziennikach i opracowywano ją na papierze, przed upływem roku, a może nawet i dwu lat nie można było jej rozpocząć. To też Ben Raddle powrócił. Jego nieobecność wydała się Summy Skim’owi niezmiernie długą. Jakże żałował, że Ben Raddle nie dzieli jego zapatrywań, nie lubuje się w jego życiu bez trosk i niespodzianek! Z ciężkiem sercem myślał, że o ile projekt mostu na Hudsonie przyjdzie do skutku, Ben Raddle będzie musiał pozostać w New-Yorku długo, może lata całe, a w takim razie Summy Skim skazany będzie na osamotnienie we wspólnym domu w mieście i na samotność w Green Valley! Skoro inżynier dowiedział się od swego kuzyna, że zostali spadkobiercami zmarłego wuja i że przypada im w udziale działka nr. 129 położona na brzegu Forty Miles Creek, na terytorjum Klondike’u, zastanowił się poważnie. Prawdopodobnie nie przyjął on z tak szlachetną obojętnością jak Summy Skim wiadomości o posiadaniu złotodajnego terenu. Wszelako w danej chwili nie ujawnił swej myśli. Przyzwyczajony do badania rzeczy gruntownie, chciał się wpierw zastanowić przed wypowiedzeniem swego zapatrywania. Po całodziennem rozważaniu wszystkich dodatnich i ujemnych stron nowego położenia Ben Raddle zaraz nazajutrz przy śniadaniu zagadnął w tej sprawie Summy Skim’a: – A gdyby tak, kuzynie, pomówić nieco o Klondike? – Jeżeli tylko nieco… – To zależy, Summy. – Jak uważasz, mój drogi Ben’ie. – Czy notarjusz przedstawił ci tytuł własności działki 129? – Nie – rzekł Summy Skim – uważałem za rzecz zbędną zajmowanie się nim. – Jakże to do ciebie podobne, mój dobry Summy – zawołał Ben Raddle śmiejąc się. – Dlaczego? – odparł Summy. – Uważam, że niema się czem tak kłopotać. Jest to bardzo proste: albo spadek przedstawia jakąkolwiek wartość, a w takim razie postaramy się go zbyć jak najkorzystniej, albo, i to drugie wydaje mi się daleko prawdopodobniejsze, nie przedstawia żadnej wartości, i nie mamy co o nim nawet myśleć. – Słusznie mówisz – przyznał Ben Raddle. – Lecz nie śpieszmy się… Kopalnia… to rzecz niewiadoma. …Wydaje się niekiedy, że jest wyczerpana, że nic przynieść nie może… a jedno pchnięcie motyką przynosi majątek. Słowa te zaniepokoiły Summy Skim’a. – Mój kochany Ben’ie – rzekł z podnieceniem – właśnie o tem powinni wiedzieć ci, co w tej chwili eksploatują te słynne klondyckie pokłady. Jeżeli nasz udział wart jest cośkolwiek, postaramy się go sprzedać na najkorzystniejszych warunkach… lecz jest mało prawdopodobne, nieprawdaż? aby wuj nasz zszedł z tego świata właśnie wtedy, gdy miał zostać miljonerem!… – To mianowicie należy stwierdzić – rzekł Ben Raddle. – Poszukiwacz złota jest narażony na moc niespodzianek. Jest on zawsze w przededniu znalezienia szczęśliwej żyły, a przez to rozumiem nie szczęśliwy przypadek, lecz żyłę złotego kruszcu, obfitującą w bryłki rodzimego złota. Wszak przyznasz, że niejeden poszukiwacz skarżyć się na swój los nie potrzebuje… – …Tak – rzekł Summy Skim – jeden na stu, na tysiąc, na sto tysięcy raczej i to kosztem jakich wysiłków, jakiego niepokoju, a nawet dodam, jakich utrapień!… – Pięknie mówisz, Summy – odparł Ben Raddle – ale są to tylko czcze słowa. Ja opieram swe wnioski nie na pięknych zdaniach, lecz na faktach. Summy Skim bynajmniej nie zaskoczony tym zwrotem rozmowy, przerzucił się na zwykły temat ich sporów, zaczynając w te słowa: – Kochany przyjacielu, czy spuścizna, którą zostawili nam rodzice, nam nie wystarcza? Czy nie zapewnia nam niezależności i dobrobytu? Jeżeli mówię w ten sposób, to dlatego że zdaje mi się przykładasz za wiele wagi do tej sprawy, mojem zdaniem, niegodnej uwagi… Powiedz, czy nie jesteśmy dość bogaci? – Bogatym nie jest się nigdy nadto, jeżeli można być jeszcze bogatszym. – O ile nie jest się za bogatym, Ben’ie, jak niektórzy z tych miljarderów, którzy mają tyle kłopotów, ile miljonów i którzy muszą ponosić więcej trudów dla zachowania swego majątku, niż gdy się go dorabiali. – Co też mówisz! – rzekł Raddle – filozofja jest rzeczą piękną, nie należy wszakże jej nadużywać. Zresztą, nie przypisuj mi tego, czego nie powiedziałem. Nie spodziewam się wcale wielkich ilości złota w działce wuja Josias, chcę tylko dokładnych wiadomości, nic więcej. – Oczywiście, kochany Ben’ie, dowiemy się o wszystkiem, oby tylko powzięte wiadomości nie wykazały nam ciężkiego położenia, któremu podołać będziemy musieli ze względu na honor rodzinny… W tym razie upewniłem notarjusza… – Dobrze uczyniłeś, Summy – przerwał Ben Raddle. – Lecz uważam za zbyteczne zastanawiać się nad okolicznością, która prawdopodobnie nie ziści się. Gdyby byli dłużnicy, możesz być spokojny, że zgłosiliby się już dotychczas. Mówmy raczej o Klondike. Nie przypuszczasz, ażebym dopiero teraz dowiadywał się o tych kopalniach. Pomimo że zwrócono na nie uwagę od dwu lat dopiero, przeczytałem wszystko o bogactwach tych terenów i mogę ci opowiedzieć rzeczy, które wyprowadzą cię z twej niewzruszonej obojętności. Można było przypuszczać, że po Australji, Kalifornji i Afryce południowej nie znajdzie się więcej kopalń złota na naszej kuli ziemskiej. Tymczasem w tej części Ameryki Północnej, gdzie Dominion graniczy z Alaską, przypadkiem odkryto nowe kopalnie. Co więcej, wydaje się, jak gdyby te strony północne były szczególnie uprzywilejowane pod tym względem. Nietylko w Klondike znajduje się kruszec złoty, lecz i w Ontario, w Michipicoten, w Kolumbji angielskiej, gdzie zawiązały się potężne towarzystwa, jak War Eagle, Standard, Sullivan Grup, Alhabarca, Ferm, Syndicate, Sans Poel, Cariboo, Deer Trail, Georgie Reed i tyle innych, których akcje idą ustawicznie w górę, nie mówiąc już o kopalniach srebra, miedzi, manganu, żelaza, węgla. Wracając do Klondike, należy wziąć pod uwagę jego obszar złotonośny, obejmujący dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil długości a czterdzieści szerokości, i to licząc tylko pokłady, znajdujące się na terytorjum Dominion’u, a pomijając te, które znajdują się w Alasce. Pomyśl, Summy, jakie to rozległe pole dla działalności ludzkiej, może najrozleglejsze na całej powierzchni ziemi! Kto wie, czy skarby tych stron nie będą ocenione zczasem nie na miljony, lecz na miljardy. Ben Raddle mógłby długo mówić na ten temat, lecz Summy Skim go nie słuchał. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział: – Ben, to jest widoczne, masz gorączkę… – Jakto?… gorączkę? – Tak, gorączkę złota, jak tylu innych, a tej gorączki chiną wyleczyć nie można, gdyż, niestety, jest ona stała. – Uspokój się, kochany Summy – odparł Ben Raddle śmiejąc się – tętno mego serca jest normalne. Zresztą, obawiałbym się narazić twego wspaniałego zdrowia, przestając z tobą w stanie gorączkowym. – O, ja jestem odporny – odrzekł Summy Skim w tym samym tonie – lecz przykro mi, wyznaję, że gubisz się w snach jałowych, które mogą zaprowadzić cię daleko… – Skąd wnioskujesz o tem? – przerwał mu Ben Raddle. – Chodzi mi tylko w tej chwili o zbadanie sprawy i osiągnięcie z niej jakiejkolwiek korzyści, o ile to możliwe. Przypuszczasz, że wuj nie był szczęśliwy w swych interesach. Być może, że ta działka przy Forty Miles Creek przyniosła mu więcej błota niż złota. Ale może nie miał on dostatecznych środków do eksploatacji. Może zabrał się do pracy bez żadnej metody, jak to byłby mógł uczynić… – Inżynier, nieprawdaż, Ben? – Oczywiście, inżynier… – Ty… naprzykład? – Dlaczegożby nie? – odparł Ben Raddle. – W każdym razie nie o to chodzi w tej chwili. Musimy wpierw dowiedzieć się o istotnym stanie rzeczy. Dopiero po dowiedzeniu się o wartości działki możemy pomyśleć, co nam wypada czynić. Na tem rozmowa się urwała. Zresztą trudno było nie przyznać słuszności Ben Raddle’owi. Musiał on poinformować się przed powzięciem decyzji. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że inżynier jest człowiekiem poważnym, inteligentnym i praktycznym. Summy jednakże nie mógł pohamować swego niepokoju, widząc z jaką pożądliwością kuzyn zajął się sprawą tak niespodziewanie dogadzającą jego ambicji. Czy zdoła go powstrzymać? Wiedział tylko jedno, że brata swego nie opuści nigdy. Cokolwiek się stanie, losy ich pozostaną nierozerwalne. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Summy Skim’owi przeklinać niefortunnego pomysłu wuja Josias’a szukania szczęścia w Klondike, gdzie w biedzie umarł, i życzyć, aby sprawa ta okazała się niewartą zachodu. Po południu Ben Raddle udał się do kancelarji notarjusza. Papiery, tyczące się spuścizny, znalazł w porządku, a dokładna mapa dostarczyła mu ścisłych danych o położeniu działki 129. Była ona oddalona o czterdzieści dwa kilometry od Fort Cudahy, miasteczka założonego przez Towarzystwo Zatoki Hudsońskiej na prawym brzegu rzeki Forty Miles Creek, jednego z licznych dopływów Yukon’u, tej wielkiej rzeki przepływającej przez zachodnią część Kanady, następnie zaś przez całą Alaskę, a której górny bieg należy do Anglji, dolny zaś do Ameryki, odkąd Rosja odstąpiła Stanom Zjednoczonym tę rozległą krainę. – Czy nie zauważył pan, panie Snubbin – rzekł Ben Raddle po rozpatrzeniu mapy – pewnego bardzo ciekawego szczegółu, a mianowicie, że Forty Miles Creek przed złączeniem się z Yukon’em przecina 141 południk, stanowiący linję demarkacyjną między Kanadą a Alaską i że ten południk jest równocześnie granicą zachodnią naszej działki, która tym sposobem znajduje się na granicy tych dwu krajów. – Istotnie – przyznał notarjusz. – Doprawdy – ciągnął dalej Ben Raddle wodząc wzrokiem po mapie – położenie to wydaje mi się naogół niezłe. Nie widzę, dlaczego Forty Miles Creek miałby być bardziej upośledzony, niż rzeka Klondike lub jej dopływ Bonanza, lub dopływy tej ostatniej Victoria, Eldorado czy też inne potoki tak wydajne i tak poszukiwane! Ben Raddle pochłaniał wprost wzrokiem tę cudowną krainę, której sieć wodna zawiera taką obfitość szlachetnego metalu, ocenionego w Dawson City na dwa miljony trzysta czterdzieści dwa tysiące franków za tonnę! – Wybacz pan, panie Raddle – rzekł notarjusz – że ośmielę się spytać, czy pan ma zamiar osobiście zająć się eksploatacją działki zmarłego Josias Lacoste’a? Ben Raddle uczynił ruch wymijający. – Pan Skim bowiem… – wtrącił notarjusz. – Summy nie mógł nic powiedzieć w tym względzie – oświadczył Ben Raddle – i ja sam nie wypowiem się prędzej, aż zbiorę wszystkie niezbędne wiadomości… a jeżeli zajdzie tego potrzeba, to aż przekonam się sam… – Czyż pan miałby zamiar przedsięwziąć tę długą podróż do Klondike? – spytał notarjusz, potrząsając głową. – Dlaczegożby nie? Jakiekolwiek byłoby zdanie Summy’ego w tym względzie, jestem przekonany, że sprawa warta trudu… Dostawszy się do Dawson City, wiedzielibyśmy, czego się trzymać… Przyzna pan, panie Snubbin, że chcąc sprzedać działkę, lub ocenić jej wartość, najlepiej byłoby obejrzeć ją osobiście. – Czy jest to tak niezbędne? – zauważył p. Snubbin. – Choćby dla znalezienia nabywcy. Notarjusz miał odpowiedzieć, gdy w drzwiach ukazał się urzędnik z depeszą w ręku. – Jeżeli o to tylko chodzi – rzekł notarjusz po przeczytaniu depeszy – oto co może zaoszczędzić panu trudów podróży. Przy tych słowach p. Snubbin podał Ben Raddle’owi telegram wysłany tydzień temu z Dawson City, przez Vancouver do Montrealu. Telegram ten głosił, że syndykat amerykański Anglo-American Transportation and TradingCo (Chicago-Dawson) posiadający już ośm działek, które znajdują się pod zarządem kapitana Healey, ofiaruje za nabycie działki 129 Forty Miles Creek, pięć tysięcy dolarów, które wyśle do Montrealu niezwłocznie po otrzymaniu pomyślnej odpowiedzi. Ben Raddle, wziąwszy depeszę, zaczął ją czytać z tem samem skupieniem, z jakiem przeglądał dowody własności. – Cóż pan na to, panie Raddle? – spytał notarjusz. – Nic – odparł inżynier. – Czy zaofiarowana suma wydaje się panu wystarczająca? Pięć tysięcy dolarów za działkę w Klondike! – Pięć tysięcy dolarów nie są do odrzucenia. – Tem bardziej dziesięć, panie Snubbin. – Oczywiście. Przypuszczam jednak, że p. Skim… – Summy jest zawsze tego samego zdania co ja, jeżeli je poprę słusznem dowodzeniem. Skoro go przekonam, że musimy odbyć tą podróż, odbędzie ją bez wątpienia. – On? – zawołał p. Snubbin – ten człowiek tak szczęśliwy, tak niezależny, że drugiego podobnego nie spotkałem w ciągu swego zawodu! – Tak, ten szczęśliwy, ten niezależny człowiek, jeżeli mu wykażą, że może podwoić swe szczęście i swą niezależność. – Zresztą cóż ryzykujemy, skoro będziemy zawsze w możności przyjęcia sumy ofiarowanej nam przez ów syndykat? Ben Raddle, opuściwszy notarjusza, udał się najkrótszą drogą do domu, rozmyślając, co mu czynić wypada. Gdy stanął przed swą siedzibą przy ulicy Jacques-Cartier, już był zdecydowany. To też niebawem wszedł do pokoju kuzyna. – A więc widziałeś p. Snubbin? Może jest co nowego? – zagadnął Summy Skim. – Tak, Summy, są wiadomości. – Dobre? – Doskonałe. – Widziałeś papiery? – Oczywiście, są w porządku. Jesteśmy właścicielami działki 129. – Jakże to powiększy nasz majątek! – zauważył śmiejąc się Summy Skim. – Może więcej niż ci się wydaje – oświadczył poważnie inżynier, podając depeszę. – Ależ to doskonale – zawołał Summy Skim. – Nie mamy się co wahać. Sprzedajmy temu uprzejmemu towarzystwu swoją działkę i to jak najśpieszniej! – Dlaczegoż mamy ją odstąpić za pięć tysięcy dolarów, skoro może być warta więcej? – dodał Ben Raddle. – Ależ, kochany Ben’ie… – Twój kochany Ben odpowie ci na to, że interesów nie traktuje się w ten sposób. Chcąc działać roztropnie, należy widzieć i przekonać się naocznie. – Trwasz więc przy swojem… – Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zastanów się, Summy. Skoro ofiarują nam kupno, to znaczy, że wartość działki jest znana i że wartość ta jest nieskończenie wyższa. Wszak nie brak innych działek na sprzedaż wzdłuż potoków górskich Klondike. – Skąd wiesz o tem? – I – ciągnął dalej Ben Raddle, nie zważając na słowa brata – jeżeli towarzystwo posiadające już kilka działek chce nabyć naszą, to musi mieć nie pięć tysięcy powodów, aby nam proponować pięć tysięcy dolarów, lecz dziesięć tysięcy, sto tysięcy… – Miljon, dziesięć miljonów, sto miljardów – dodał Summy drwiąco. – Doprawdy, Ben’ie, nadużywasz liczb. – Liczby, to życie, mój kochany, uważam zaś, że za mało się niemi zajmujesz… – Może dlatego, że ty się niemi zajmujesz za bardzo. – Zastanów się, kochany Summy, mówię bardzo poważnie. Wahałem się z wyjazdem. Po otrzymaniu jednak depeszy zdecydowałem się odpowiedzieć na nią osobiście. – Co?!… chcesz jechać do Klondike? – Tak. – Nie czekając na bliższe wiadomości? – Dowiem się wszystkiego na miejscu. – I zostawisz mnie znów samego? – Nie, ponieważ będziesz mi towarzyszył. – Ja?… – Ty. – Nigdy. – Tak, gdyż sprawa ta obchodzi nas obu. – Odstąpię ci swe prawa. – Nie przyjmę ich, chodzi mi bowiem o twoją osobę. – Podróż tysiąca pięciuset mil!… – Wcale nie! tysiąc ośmset zaledwie. – Boże!… I trwać będzie? – Tyle ile ma trwać. Być może, istotnie, że zamiast sprzedać działkę, będziemy ją eksploatowali sami. – Jakto, eksploatowali?! – zawołał zrozpaczony Summy Skim. – A więc cały rok… – Nawet dwa w razie potrzeby. – Dwa lata!… dwa lata! – powtarzał Summy Skim. – Cóż to znaczy! – zawołał Ben Raddle – jeżeli każdy miesiąc, każdy dzień, każda godzina powiększać będzie nasz majątek. – Nie, nie! – wołał Summy Skim, zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w swym fotelu, jak gdyby trwał w postanowieniu nieopuszczenia go nigdy. Miał jednak do czynienia z potężnym przeciwnikiem. Ben Raddle nie miał zamiaru ustępować, nie będąc pewny zwycięstwa. – Ja zaś, Summy – powiedział – jestem zdecydowany na podróż do Dawson City i nie wierzę, abyś ze mną nie pojechał. Zresztą, prowadziłeś dotychczas życie zanadto siedzące!… Musisz zwiedzić trochę świata… – O! – rzekł Summy – gdybym chciał, miałbym inne miejscowości do zwiedzania w Ameryce czy w Europie. Oczywiście nie zapuszczałbym się w głąb tego wstrętnego Klondike. – Który wyda ci się uroczy, skoro stwierdzisz sam, że jest usiany złotem. – Ben, mój drogi Ben – błagał Summy Skim – przerażasz mnie! tak, przerażasz mnie!… Chcesz wdać się w interes, który ci przyniesie same smutki i rozczarowania. – Zobaczymy to wkrótce! – Zacząwszy od tej przeklętej działki, która niewarta jest grządki kapusty!… – Więc dlaczegoż towarzystwo to ofiaruje za nią kilka tysięcy dolarów?… – A jak pomyślę, Ben, że ta śmieszna działka znajduje się w kraju, w którym temperatura spada na 50 stopni poniżej zera! – Będziemy palili. Ben Raddle miał odpowiedź na wszystko. Rozpacz kuzyna nie wzruszała go wcale. – A co będzie z Green Valley, Ben? – westchnął Summy. – Jeżeli ci o to chodzi – odparł Ben Raddle – to zwierzyny nie brak na równinach, ani też ryby w potokach Klondike. Będziesz mógł polować, łowić ryby… kraina ta dostarczy ci niejednej niespodzianki. – Ależ nasi ludzie, ci zacni wieśniacy oczekują nas w Green Valley – skarżył się Summy. – Nie zaciąży im nasza nieobecność, jeżeli powrócimy o tyle bogaci, abyśmy mogli im zbudować nowe domy i zakupić cały powiat? Ostatecznie Summy Skim musiał przyznać, że jest zwyciężony… Nie, nie pozwoli, aby kuzyn pojechał sam do Klondike… Musi mu towarzyszyć, choćby dlatego, aby go przynaglić do jak najszybszego powrotu… Tak więc tego samego dnia wysłana została depesza, oznajmiająca kapitanowi Healey, dyrektorowi Transportation and Trading Compagny, Dawson City, Klondike o rychłym przyjeździe panów Ben Raddle i Summy Skim, właścicieli działki 129.